


Nessuna Relazione

by batterseaghost



Category: One Direction, larry fandom
Genre: College AU, M/M, One Night Stand
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterseaghost/pseuds/batterseaghost
Summary: Louis non vuole nessuna relazione il che comprende non voler sapere nomi e storie dei ragazzi con cui esce. ma Harry non è come gli altri.





	Nessuna Relazione

**Author's Note:**

> e rieccomi qua.   
> risposto vecchia storia pescata tra le bozze.   
> mi scuso per la lunga assenza, per chi ci avesse fatto caso.   
> proverò a provarci.   
> come sempre godetevi questa storia e perdonato gli errori di forma e di grammatica e punteggiatura e ... va beh  
> enjoy it  
> E.

 

<<uhm…>> fa il ricciolo.

Louis lo aveva visto arrivare. Aveva notato quegli occhi verdi scrutarlo e fissarlo dall’altra parte del bancone.

Non è ancora ubriaco quanto avrebbe voluto, ma abbastanza per apprezzare la piega che quella serata sta prendendo. Una piega tutta riccioli.

Lo guarda alzando appena le sopracciglia. Quel “uhm” non ha ancora avuto uno sviluppo, il ragazzo che sembrava piuttosto deciso ad un primo sguardo, ora pare aver perso un po’ di sicurezza.

Così Louis cerca di tendergli una mano. Anche perché ha già deciso cosa vuole. Inutile tirarla per le lunghe. Louis davvero non è il tipo.

<<uhm?>> chiede Louis

<<ciao, ti ho osservato un po’ mentre me ne stavo laggiù e mi chiedevo...>>

<<se volessi compagnia?>> Finisce Louis

<<già… non la frase più originale del mondo, ma->>

<<può funzionare>> continua Louis

<<quindi… io mi chiam->>

<<stop.>> Louis alza la mano verso il petto del ragazzo.

Il contatto è tutt'altro che spiacevole.

<<facciamo che mettiamo le cose in chiaro da subito>> dice

<<senti non stavo cercando di->> fa il ragazzo sulla difensiva.

<<shhhhh… ascolta, ogni parola potrebbe davvero essere controproducente, lascia fare a me>> continua Louis.

La faccia del ragazzo diventa un gigantesco punto di domanda.

<<non voglio fare amicizia con te. Ho già degli amici. E non sono il tipo che vive la vita come fosse in una specie di commedia romantica. Diciamo che mi godo i momenti. Quindi…immagino che a spingerti verso di me sia stato il mio splendido aspetto>>

Il ragazzo annuisce. <<più che splendido>>

<<perfetto. E grazie.>> risposta esatta, pensa Louis << Niente nomi, niente informazioni personali né scoprire di che colore saranno gli occhi dei nostri figli, chiaro?>>

Il ragazzo annuisce nuovamente e guarda gli occhi di Louis. <<i tuoi spero>>

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, anche se lusingato, poi piega leggermente la testa di lato e dice.<<ti va bene se andiamo da te? non ho fatto il bucato oggi>>  poggia il bicchiere sul bancone dopo averlo svuotato dell’ultimo sorso e attende, pochi, pochissimi secondi.

<<seguimi>> Fa il ragazzo

 -------------

<<mi sembra carino>>

<<non è male. ci si vive>> dice il ricciolo. Poi un paio di sguardi. Poi un passo uno verso l’altro. Poi lo scontro tra i loro corpi, il bacio prima frenetico e poi scoordinato, poi la fusione delle loro bocche e il loro ritmo che si stabilizza, la danza dal centro della stanza al letto.

I primi vestiti che cadono sul pavimento.

Le mani che ispezionano ogni centimetro di pelle.

Le mani grandi del ragazzo

Il corpo minuto ma compatto di Louis che cede ad ogni tocco.

Il ragazzo bacia l’interno delle gambe di Louis

Mentre lo tocca

La situazione sempre più calda

Ora è alla mercé della bocca di quel ragazzo

Poi Louis si ricorda di avere delle cose da fare, delle cose a cui aveva pensato mentre camminavano verso la stanza di questo ragazzo a poche centinaia di metri dal locale. ha fretta e ha bisogno di sentirlo. Dentro.

Allora prende in mano la situazione, letteralmente.

<<aprimi>> Sussurra nel buio della stanza

Un lamento e un gemito, il ragazzo continua a lavorarlo con la bocca, ma con le mani si insinua, si prepara al prossimo passo.

<<ok>> dice Louis quando si sente pronto.  Il ragazzo si sposta, Louis cambia la loro posizione, ora è sopra.

Prende il pene del ragazzo e lo accarezza, sistema il profilattico, poi aggiunge del lubrificante

Qualche movimento per aggiustarsi e lo sente dentro completamente <<sei così grande>> dice.

<<sei così perfetto>> fa il ragazzo

Louis Inizia a cavalcarlo con sempre più foga, più impeto

 <<vieni con me>> Dice il ragazzo e afferra Louis.

E lo spinge al massimo e si spinge al massimo

Vengono quasi contemporaneamente.

Restano ad ansimare nel buio.

Louis si toglie lentamente.

Il ragazzo getta il profilattico, prende un fazzoletto e si pulisce Louis aspetta un attimo che la sensazione di vuoto passi.

 

Guarda sul pavimento

Cerca i vestiti

<<ce la fai a camminare?>> chiede il ragazzo

<<ci provo, ma quel coso è incredibile credimi>> fa Louis sorridendo.

<<anche quello, credi a me>> Dice indicando il lato b di Louis

<<ragazzo senza nome è stato un piacere.>> fa Louis

<<senza nome, mi piace. Beh _senza-nome_ il piacere è tutto mio. >>

Louis nel frattempo è vestito. Si avvicina alla porta

<<posso accompagnarti se vuoi>> Dice senza-nome dal letto

<<anche no>> fa Louis.

E poi

<<addio>>

 

-

<<sei rientrato tardi ieri>>

<<un tipo mi ha rimorchiato al bar e siamo andati a scopare da lui>>

<<senza perdere tempo>> fa Liam

<<il tempo non va perso>>

Zayn alza le spalle e guarda Liam <<siamo due cretini insomma>> dice.

<<voi non perdete tempo. Vi siete accasati>> dice Louis.

<<non esagerare>> Fa Zayn

<<ma se ti sposi tra due anni>> Louis lo pungola.

<<non ricordamelo>> fa Zayn.

<<il tuo romanticismo mi ammazza>> commenta Liam.

<<io non sono a quel punto>> dice Zayn.

<<hey ho avuto anche io la mia dose di divertimento>> fa Liam

<<già…ce lo ricordiamo di quanto vi siete divertiti>> dice Louis

<<hey è diverso.>> fa Zayn

<<beh tornate sulla mia linea, non avete perso tempo. Voi avete seguito i vostri istinti sfogandoli uno sull'altro e poi avete voltato pagina>> fa Louis <<la pagina che porta all'album di Nozze>>

<<e come è stato?>> Chiede Liam tornando al discorso originario.

<<una delle migliori scopate della mia vita.>> dice Louis.

<<nome?>>

<<senza nome>> risponde Louis.

<<al solito>>

<<è un nome, che me ne faccio? È una informazione inutile>> si giustifica Louis

<<beh se non avessi chiesto il nome di Liam non saremmo mai diventati amici e tu non esisteresti>> dice Zayn

<<non siete i miei genitori!!!>>

<<punti di vista>> fa Zayn

<<sentite, ha funzionato per voi, ma per me no. Nessun nome, nessuna storia, nessun dolore>> dice Louis come fosse la cosa più logica del mondo e in effetti ha una certa logica. Difficile dargli torto.

<<dolore>> fa Liam

<<okay, basta così… andiamo a fare colazione?>> dice Louis

<<certo>> rispondono gli altri due in coro.

 

-

Il motivo per cui si trova ancora in quel locale è semplice

È gay, single e ha voglia di fare sesso.

Pensava di resistere un po’ di più.

Ma il sesso incredibile con senza-nome gli ha fatto venire l’astinenza in pochi giorni. E poi sta preparando un test e deve assolutamente distrarsi.

Il risultato per ora è che ci hanno provato in due, lui punta al tipo coi capelli castani, alto sette metri e mezzo.

Ma la bocca del tipo coi capelli neri sparati da una parte gli sembra più promettente.

Per ora stanno girando dei cocktail.

Non ha ancora scelto. Deve superare quella cosa che ha contro i ciuffi portati a quel modo o forse è solo una scusa per preferire l’altro. Anche se ha la bocca da impiegato delle poste, stretta e sottile, gli sembra davvero noiosa.

<<okay… io ho bisogno del bagno>>

Uno dei due lo guarda ammiccante

<<no! Niente idee strane Joy>> dice Louis <<Jay>> dice il ragazzo.

<<beh è più carino Joy, ti dona. Comunque Jay, devo davvero andare in bagno. E non sono un fan di certe cose>> fa Louis

Il tipo alza le spalle e quello col ciuffo si sente un po’ il terzo incomodo. Edison? Eddy? Endri… boh.

Sapere i nomi gli sta sulle palle, lo fa di proposito, quando gli vengono detti prima che possa bloccarli,  a storpiarli e cambiarli in modo da non ricordarseli mai.

Lascia i due con un sorriso e va verso il bagno.

La serata non sta andando come vorrebbe, per niente. Ha davvero bisogno di qualcosa di diverso. Diverso da quei due.

Nel bagno i pensieri affollano la sua testa. È in uno dei gabinetti e sta valutando di usare Ray-JayJoy per la serata. Pazienza per quella bocca orrenda che si ritrova, userà la scusa del “niente baci in bocca” che fa sempre molto "Pretty woman" Chiude la zip, esce e va verso lo specchio.

Deve lavarsi le mani.

Sta con la testa rivolta verso i rubinetti. Non si accorge dei due occhi verdi che lo stanno fissando da quando è uscito dal cesso.

Louis alza lo sguardo ed eccolo lì. Eccoli lì, quegli occhi. Ma ancora più importante, quel corpo, il ricordo di quel corpo sul suo, nel suo, sotto il suo, ovunque.

Non riesce a non trattenere un sorriso.

<<hey! Senza Nome>> dice

<<ciao a te, Senza Nome>> Risponde il ragazzo

<<stavo per suicidarmi ma ho cambiato idea>> fa Louis

<<incontrato qualcuno?>> chiede senza nome

<<non saprei. Tu che dici?>> fa Louis ammiccante

<<stavo per andare con un amico in un altro locale>> dice il ragazzo <<mi aspetta qua fuori>>

<<oh… peccato. Potevamo ripetere la cosa della volta scorsa>> dice Louis

<<chi dice di no?>> il ragazzo afferra Louis e lo spinge nel bagno. Si baciano, (pretty woman può farsi fottere) e la cosa del bagno diventa una cosa che Louis inizia a tollerare, basta starci con la persona giusta.

Si baciano e si baciano ancora.

Intanto con le mani si fanno strada uno nei jeans dell’altro

Sembra una gara tra chi sia riuscito ad infilarsi il paio di jeans più stretto

<<adoro la tua pelle>> dice il ragazzo

 <<adoro il tuo cazzo>> Dice Louis.

<<ok, voltati.>> Fa il ragazzo

Occhi verdi si fa strada con le dita. Una confezione di lubrificante viene usata e anche un preservativo.

<<veloce, veloce, più forte>> Fa Louis

La mano di occhi verdi raggiunge la bocca di Louis

 La posizione è davvero strana.

Louis è praticamente aggrappato alla parete, un piede poggiato sulla tazza. La mano del ragazzo sul fianco e l’altra sulla bocca, e tutto che rimbomba e si muove

<<shhhh… oh cazzo>> Fa occhi verdi

Evidentemente anche Lui ha qualche problema a non manifestare il piacere che sta provando

Louis ansima e ansima e geme e viene.

Ancora qualche colpo e poi anche occhiverdi viene.

Restano in quella posizione ansimanti, poi Louis scivola lungo la parete voltandosi verso il ragazzo. Lui lo prende per la mandibola e lo bacia come non ne avesse ancora abbastanza.

Intanto si sistemano, si puliscono, i jeans ritornano al loro posto e le loro bocche finalmente si staccano.

Si guardano.

Occhi verdi apre la porta del cesso.

<<devo andare>> dice

<<no problem>> fa Louis.

E il ragazzo esce.

 

-

Tre settimane dopo Louis è rimasto da solo. La verità è che tutti stanno studiando qualcosa ma lui davvero non ce la fa. 

Quindi stacca.

Esce e va verso un take-away nel quale ha intenzione di ordinare solo cose veramente disgustose. pantaloni della tuta, maglietta, giubbetto di jeans e cappellino sulla testa. È uno straccio.

Vuole stare anche peggio. Vuole farsi venire mal di pancia.

Ordina cibo spazzatura come fosse in missione per il sequel di _supersize me_ e aspetta prendendo una lattina di birra dal refrigeratore del locale.

<<segnami anche questa>>

Si sistema su uno degli sgabelli che stanno lungo la vetrina.

L’occhio viene catturato da un gruppo di ragazzi che chiacchiera, dalla tipa coi capelli viola al ragazzo col ciuffo. Deve averlo già visto. Sembra il tipo che fa lo spiritoso in radio. Non è il suo genere di comitiva. Troppo hipster, finto alternativo. Noia e “siamo solo noi”. Ma poi vede in quel gruppo la faccia d’angelo di occhi verdi.

Istintivamente si mette composto e prende coscienza del proprio stato.

Merda! Spera davvero di non essere visto. Non è al meglio, anzi, è a livello degrado.

Il gruppo si avvicina.

La tipa coi capelli più scuri, non viola, si allontana dal resto e si avvicina al take away. Entra.

Per fortuna non lo ha fatto lui, occhi verdi. Louis si volta e scende dallo sgabello nascondendosi all’interno.

<<Tomlinson>> lo chiama la ragazza al banco.

Louis si catapulta a ritirare il premio schifezza.

Abbassa la visiera del cappellino ed esce dal negozio come avesse appena commesso un furto, passa a pochi metri dal gruppo e fa un sospiro quando non sente nessuno chiamare.

Beh difficile non avendo mai dato un nome.

Pochi passi ancora quasi di corsa.

Poi l’angolo finalmente.

<<hey! Senza nome>> accidenti! pensa Louis.

Poi ancora <<senza nome!!!>> è il ragazzo che lo chiama.

Si ferma senza voltarsi, fa una smorfia. Merda.

<<hey! Cavoli non mi hai sentito?>> dice occhi verdi

<<scusa>> dice rassegnandosi al proprio destino.

<<ti ho visto uscire dal take away, ero lì con degli amici>> dice il ragazzo

<<quindi?>> chiede Louis un po' freddo.

Il ragazzo lo guarda. Come si rendesse conto che aver scopato due volte, sebbene siano state le scopate migliori di sempre, non gli dia nessun diritto.

e risente nella testa il discorso di Louis, Nessun nome. nessuna storia, nessuna informazione, _nessuna relazione_

<<oh>> dice

<<okay, buona serata eccetera. Ci si vede in giro>> Fa Louis allontanandosi

<<oppure->>Fa il ragazzo <<Io vengo da te, aspetto che ti mangi quella roba, in silenzio e senza fare domande o dare informazioni e poi ti sbatto sulla scrivania>>

Louis si guarda. <<così?>> indica il proprio stato

<<così o in qualunque modo tu voglia.>>

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.

<<non ho mai visto qualcuno portare così bene i pantaloni della tuta. Devi avere un dono.>> dice il ragazzo.

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo di nuovo.

<<nessuna informazione, nessun nome, nessuna storia>> ripete Louis.

<<ok>>

E si incamminano.

Il ragazzo gli sta accanto.

Sorride

<<smettila di fare quel ghigno>> dice Louis

<<scusa è che … non credo di riuscirci>> fa il ragazzo.

<<beh è un bel problema>> dice Louis.

Camminano, arrivano all’appartamento di Louis.

<<non parlare, non salutare, non fare nulla>> Dice Louis <<loro sanno come comportarsi>>

Il ragazzo aggrotta la fronte, non capisce, ma quando Louis apre la porta e il ragazzo vede due tizi con i libri aperti davanti a loro, collega ciò che gli ha detto Louis.

<<ciao ragazzi>> Fa louis

<<ciao ragazzi>> Rispondono loro in coro

<<ciao>> Fa occhiverdi

E segue Louis in camera.

 

Il ragazzo lo prende e lo sbatte contro la porta.

<<non credo di riuscirci, ho detto, ad aspettare che tu abbia finito di mangiare.>> e come promesso lo prende e lo sbatte sulla scrivania.

Poi in silenzio, nudi sul letto di Louis, dividono il take away.

 <<okay, ora devi andare>>Fa Louis.

<<oppure altro round?>> dice il ragazzo.

E così dicendo tolgono ogni traccia di take away dal letto e lo rifanno ancora.

Quando hanno finito e sono distrutti, sudati e ansimanti

<<okay, ora devi. Devi assolutamente andare>> dice Louis sollevandosi a malapena.

<<la strada la conosco e poi dubito tu possa camminare per un paio di giorni>> dice occhi verdi

<<mi sembra di aver dimostrato ottimi tempi di ripresa, ma ammetto che la seconda mi ha davvero provato>>

<<lo avevo capito dalle urla>> dice il ragazzo.

Louis alza le spalle

<<esco e vado?>> chiede occhiverdi

<<loro?>> riferendosi a Liam e Zayn  <<sì ignorali. Esci e vai, al massimo ti concedo il ciao di prima di chiudere la porta>>

<<ok>> E il ragazzo esce e va.

 

-

Il locale è affollato.

Louis è al solito la preda prediletta da molti.

Ma non è in vena.

Poi le cose cambiano quando vede occhi verdi appoggiato al bancone.

Aspetta che lo guardi un paio di volte.

Sono passati quasi due mesi dalla sera del take-away.

Quello che è successo durante non è stato per nulla esaltante.

Al secondo sguardo si aspetta che faccia qualcosa. Invece si volta dalla parte opposta a Louis.

Accidenti. Lui non è il tipo da approcciare. Si fa approcciare e poi decide. va beh, per occhiverdi può fare lo sforzo. Prende la scusa di ordinare qualcosa e si avvicina fino a che non gli è praticamente accanto

<<mi fai uno di questi?>> Dice al barista.

E poi si appoggia al bancone. Senzanome prova a non voltarsi ma è più forte di lui.

Si sorridono.

<<quindi da che parte si va?>> Fa Louis

Il ragazzo sembra spaesato <<ehm… io a dire il vero>> dice titubante.

Louis è confuso, poi capisce. <<oh… okay, capisco.>>

<<non credo>> commenta il ragazzo

 <<non ti va>> dice Louis

Il ragazzo fa una faccia combattuta.

<<credi davvero esista qualcuno a cui non vada di scoparti?>> gli dice.

<<fammi pensare… in questo momento?  a te.>> dice Louis

<<mi va eccooooome.>> dice il ragazzo.

Louis è confuso e lo guarda aspettando una spiegazione.

<<Mi sto vedendo con uno. Vorrei provare con la storia della “relazione” e della fedeltà e tutto il resto>> dice soffermandosi molto sulla parola relazione.

Quella parola è ovviamente un deterrente per Louis.

<<oh certo. Quindi "Senzanome" non è più sulla piazza>> prende nota Louis.

<<già…>> dice Occhiverdi con una smorfia.

<<wow… credo che la piazza si stia disperando dovendo depennare quel coso.>> e Louis gli fa l' occhiolino.

<<questo coso si sta disperando perché è troppo vicino a quel coso e non lo può più avere>> dice senzanome indicando il lato b di Louis.

Louis sorride. <<lo prendo come un complimento.>>

<<è un complimento. E non farmi pensare al resto. Anzi ti dispiace allontanarti?>> dice occhi verdi.

Louis fa una smorfia divertita.

<<non sto scherzando>> dice ancora occhi verdi spingendolo via.

<<hey è un locale pubblico, posso stare al bancone.>> dice Louis ridendo.

<<ti prego abbi pietà di me. Mi mette in difficoltà averti così vicino.>> fa occhi verdi.

Allora Louis prende il bicchiere dal bancone. Poi si avvicina più del dovuto al corpo di occhi verdi.

E preme la propria gamba contro l’inguine del ragazzo mentre sussurra al suo orecchio.<<come vedi mi allontano, perché ogni tuo desiderio…>>

Quella frase finisce nell’orecchio del ragazzo e poi scende nel suo corpo.

Louis si allontana.

Dopo una decina di minuti arriva un pretendente. Louis pensa che sia meglio di niente, gli basterà chiudere gli occhi a immaginare occhi verdi, anche perché il loro scambio lo ha lasciato parecchio eccitato, anche se con l’amarezza di non poterlo avere.

Uscendo dal locale passa accanto ad occhi verdi ancora una volta. Il ragazzo lo guarda, guarda lui e il tizio che se lo sta portando via.

Louis è quasi alla porta quando occhi verdi lo afferra per il polso.  <<andiamo da te>> gli dice

 

<<io sto, stavo andando via con quel>> poi indica un tipo fermo vicino alla porta che si guarda intorno un po' perplesso <<quello>>

<<da te. ti prego>> Fa occhi verdi

<<aspetta mi invento qualcosa.>> dice Louis e va dal tizio, gli dice che un suo amico si è sentito male.

E lo abbandona senza ulteriori informazioni.

 

Arrivano da Louis. questa volta non c'è nessuno nell'appartamento.

Per cui il ragazzo lo prende contro la porta d'ingresso.

<<non farti mai più vedere okay?>> gli dice.

<<okay>>Dice Louis mentre ansima

<<non voglio più vederti andare via con qualcuno dopo che ti sei divertito a giocare con me>> gli dice.

<<va bene>> Dice Louis anche se non sta seguendo completamente il discorso

<<cazzo, non ci credo che mi stai facendo fare questa cosa… avevo promesso>> fa occhi verdi

<<non lo saprà nessuno, adesso non fermarti >> fa Louis preso dal momento.

<<ma è l’ultima volta. >> dice senza nome <<Solo non potevo lasciare che qualcuno ti prendesse dopo avermi sussurrato quella cosa… non potevo.>>

<<oh-ohkay>> ansima Louis

<<sei venuto da me>> dice Occhi verdi

<<oh-sì. Sì>> fa Louis <<non fermarti>>

<<Harry>>

<<co-cosa?>> chiede Louis

<<il mio nome… voglio sentirti dire il mio nome… >> dice all'orecchio di Louis <<Harry>>

<<no.. oh>> fa Louis <<non vale-eh>>

<<dillo.>> dice Harry e colpisce sempre più forte dove sa che il piacere esplode

 <<non-oh>>

<<dillo. Ti prego.>> dice Harry << di il mio nome>> e rallenta per un attimo soltanto.

<<ah-uhm… Ha-HHArry-eh>> ansima Louis

E poi diventa una specie di canto mentre geme.

<<dimmi come ti chiami>> chiede ora Harry.

<<no>>

<<avanti dimmelo.>> dice ancora.

<<uhmm… Harry, ti prego, non fermarti>> Dice mentre sta al limite

<<shhhh>> Fa Harry e si ferma lentamente.

<<no, no. Ancora, ancora.>> prega Louis.

Harry è deciso a non concedere nulla fino a che non saprà il suo nome.

<<Louis. mi chiamo Louis>> dice

<<oh sì>> fa Harry

E riprende il ritmo, sempre più forte. Vengono così, dicendo uno il nome dell’altro.

 

Harry si stacca

Scivolano sul pavimento ansimanti.

<<Louis. è un nome bellissimo. È perfetto per te.>> commenta Harry.

<<è sleale quello che hai fatto.>> gli dice Louis.

<<cosa? sapere il nome di chi mi sto sbattendo? o tradire il mio ragazzo?>> chiede Harry.

<<la cosa del nome. il tuo ragazzo non mi riguarda.>>

<<ovvio.>>

<<e non aggiungere nulla. per favore. Sai già troppe cose. probabilmente dovrei ucciderti>>

 <<non potresti mai>> dice Harry.

<<no. Non sono necrofilo purtroppo.>>

 

Ridono.

 

-

Passano un paio di settimane

Louis, Zayn e Liam sono seduti alla caffetteria del campus.

Louis è distratto dal proprio libretto universitario.

<<hey quello non è…>> fa Zayn

<<non è chi?>> chiede Louis

<<voltati senza dare nell’occhio>> gli dice Zayn

<<oh cazzo Zayn! che film stai girando???>> fa Louis.

<<sembra il ragazzo che hai portato a casa quella volta. Quello con il foulard tra i capelli>> dice allora Liam che sta guardando nella stessa direzione.

<<Harry?>> fa Louis

Liam e Zayn si guardano sbalorditi.

<<sì il nome gli è sfuggito. È stato un incidente>> dice Louis.

<<e te lo ricordi di proposito oppure…>> fa Liam

<<me lo ricordo perché legato all’incidente>> dice Louis come fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

<<che incidente?>> chiede Liam.

<<uhm… cose che voi due non potete capire.>>

<<ti ricordo che>> inizia Liam

<<voi non siete mai arrivati a tanto. Avete pomiciato quanto? Un paio di volte?>> dice Louis.

sì, perché forse la cosa non è chiara ma chi si sposa è Zayn, con Perrie. E Liam sta con Sophia, ma Louis ama prenderli in giro per il loro aver sperimentato insieme in quegli anni.

I due poi sono rimasti amici, strani amici a dire il vero.  

<<un paio di volte questa settimana?>> Fa Liam innocente e Zayn gli dà una pacca sulla spalla dicendo <<LI' non deve sapere tutto!!!>>

<<e quello strano sono io>> commenta Louis.

<<è solo affetto il nostro, niente sesso, nessuna delle cose che combini tu>> specifica Liam

 <<mi fate sembrare sconcio>> dice Louis.

E i due scoppiano a ridere.

<<comunque quello sembra proprio il tuo Harry>> fa Liam.

<<non è mio. oux contraire>> dice Louis.

<<beh in effetti sembra molto affezionato all’altro ragazzo che è con lui>> fa Zayn puntando il dito.

Liam lo afferra e lo abbassa, mentre la curiosità ha la meglio su Louis che cercando di sembrare il più disinvolto possibile si gira a guardare. 

Vero. Harry è seduto con un ragazzo. Uno che sembra più un ragioniere che qualcosa di scopabile, ma pazienza.

E con lui c’è un ragazzo biondo con una ragazza che sembra scesa dalla passerella di Victoria Secrets.

Beh almeno non ci sono hipster questa volta.

<<che c’è?>> chiede quando voltandosi trova i due amici a fissarlo.

<<rischi che a furia di guardare ti venga il torcicollo>> dice Zayn

<<ma che vuoi che me ne freghi, siete voi ad avermi costretto.>> dice Louis.

<<carino… Harry>> commentano i due.

Louis alza le spalle <<un tipo>>

Balla colossale, Harry non è solo carino, o meglio a volte è carino, a volte è sexy da fare paura, ha volte è… semplicemente indescrivibile.

La conversazione scivola in altre cose. Louis ad un certo punto si annoia a morte dei due davanti a

Lui e non riesce a non pensare a quello che sta facendo Harry alle sue spalle. Che purtroppo non è affatto quello a cui il ragazzo con gli occhi verdi lo ha abituato.

<<mi prendo un altro tè>> dice alzandosi <<Non vi reggo oggi>> Louis va verso il bancone della caffetteria.

La realtà è anche che oggi si sente annoiato, ma anche particolarmente attraente, i jeans stretti, le caviglie in mostra, la maglietta degli Stone Roses. Perfetto e poi ha appena ridefinito il taglio di capelli e ora sono quel giusto finto spettinato che gli dona.

Quindi quale occasione migliore se non passare tra i tavolini e accidentalmente fornire ad Harry una dettagliata panoramica di tutto questo ben di Dio?

Così se la prende con calma, mentre cammina, mentre ordina e tende un po’ il suo spettacolare lato B in modo che i jeans già stretti aderiscano quasi a far vedere il tono muscolare.

Sa esattamente quello che sta facendo.

Sa che quando si volterà, proprio come sta per fare, beccherà Harry mentre lo guarda, proprio come sta facendo.

Louis prende nota del suo sguardo. Harry cerca di far finta di nulla.

Louis alza un sopracciglio e ripercorre la strada, guarda e non guarda verso Harry mentre approccia il tavolo al quale siede.

Un fazzolettino di carta gli scivola dalla mano. Harry prontamente si piega a raccoglierlo. Tutto da manuale.

<<oops>> Fa e mentre risale con la mano sfiora la gamba di Louis e il tempo rallenta. Basta quel piccolo contatto ed entrambi sono già carichi di tensione sessuale. Basterebbe la metà per incendiare il locale, Louis guarda Harry e prende il fazzolettino di carta.

<<ciao>> Dice <<grazie>> aggiunge.

E poi va verso il tavolo occupato dai suoi amici. Compiaciuto e con addosso la sensazione di aver bisogno di Harry, del suo corpo, del suo calore, tipo: subito.

Dopo pochi minuti Zayn interrompe i suoi pensieri. <<ora è lui a rischiare il torcicollo.>>

<<beh gli piacerà quello che vede>> fa Louis con un ghigno.

Poi è il turno di Harry, tocca a lui la prossima mossa.

Si alza e va verso il bagno e questa volta deve passare lui accanto a tavolo di Louis e, quando arriva alla porta del bagno, si volta e guarda dritto verso gli occhi suoi blu. 

Louis dopo pochi secondi salta in piedi e, a sua volta, va verso il bagno.

Appena entra un braccio lo afferra e lo catapulta in uno dei cubicoli.

<<hey! Calmati>> gli dice. Ma sorride.

<<mi stai facendo diventare pazzo. Non puoi fare così>> dice Harry.

<<non posso ordinare un tè se mi va?>> chiede Louis innocente.

E mentre parlano si baciano e si toccano.

<<devo vederti e averti, il prima possibile>> fa Harry

<<tipo ora?>>

<<non posso scoparti nel bagno con il mio ragazzo che pensa sia qui al lavarmi le mani… e poi ti voglio nudo.>> fa Harry.

<<ok. Merda! Non faccio queste cose, ma stasera da me. ti ricordi dove?>>

<<a che ora?>>

<<mezzanotte?>> dice Louis.

<<undici? Ho un test domani>> dice Harry.

<<undici. Ma non è un appuntamento>> specifica Louis.

<<ovvio.>> fa Harry.

Si baciano. Louis si perde con la mano tra i ricci di Harry che geme. E quasi fa le fusa.

<<basta, non posso tornare di là con un’erezione>> dice

<<mmm… non vedo l’ora di avere questo coso dentro di me>> Dice Louis sfiorando l’inguine di Harry

<<mmm Lou>> dice Harry.

<<eh no! Niente nomignoli>> ordina Louis

Harry si stacca. Poi si avvicina ancora, un altro bacio appassionato.

<<ok basta, vado>> dice Harry ed esce dal bagno.

 

-

Alle undici in punto, mentre ancora suonano le campane, bussano alla porta di Louis.

<<entra>>

Harry entra dicendo <<ero qua fuori da dieci minuti ma non volevo sembrarti disperato>>

<<forse era meglio non dirmelo>> Dice Louis sorridendo

Harry in pochissimi secondi è addosso al corpo di Louis. <<ma io sono disperato>>

Louis si aggrappa al collo di Harry <<lo sento >>

<<tu non sai cosa sto per farti>> dice Harry.

Vanno in camera da letto.

<<spogliati>> Comanda Harry

Louis va verso il letto, quando è nudo Harry lo volta e sono schiena contro petto.

<<sul letto, così>>

E Louis lo accontenta.

<<sei un despota stanotte>> gli dice.

<<è solo che ci penso da tutto il giorno>> fa Harry

Louis è sul letto completamente nudo a pancia sotto, Harry si mette dietro di lui e gli apre le gambe. Poi si abbassa, con le mani gli apre bene le natiche e inizia a fare quello che deve con la bocca.

Al primo accenno di rimming Louis ha un sussulto. Poi si lascia andare e quello che viene dopo è fottutamente fantastico

La cosa va avanti per un po’ e Louis non sa se impazzire del tutto o pregarlo di smettere.

<<scopami ti prego>> gli dice

<<ogni tuo desiderio>> Dice Harry soddisfatto.

Così accade, due volte.

Alle tre del mattino la porta della stanza di Louis si apre. <<Notte Lou>>

<<alla prossima Harry>> dice alzando a fatica un braccio per salutarlo, è troppo distrutto per redarguirlo ancora sull’utilizzo dei nomignoli.

 

-

Stanno per iniziare le vacanze di Natale, il che significa che sta per arrivare anche il suo compleanno e Louis sta per organizzare la solita festa. Prima della chiusura del college per la pausa invernale.

Zayn e Liam lo stanno aiutando.

Hanno deciso tra le altre cose di diffondere un comunicato tramite la radio del campus.

Quindi il tipo hipster ripete la cosa ad intervalli regolari. La festa nel locale tal dei tali, portate chi volete e non dimenticate di augurare buon compleanno a Louis Tomlinson.

 

E arriva la festa. Louis è già ubriaco, quando qualcuno lo avvicina sussurrandogli alle spalle <<Tomlinson?>>

Louis si volta. <<non ci credo>> fa con una mano sulla bocca.

<<piacere di conoscerti Louis Tomlinson, nome e cognome>>

<<non ci credo>> fa ancora una volta Louis guardando Harry.

<<lascia che mi presenti: mi chiamo Harry, Styles.>> dice Harry con le fossette belle in vista.

<<sei uno stalker soddisfatto ora?>> gli chiede Louis.

<<no, solo un fan.>> fa Harry.

<<un fan?>> chiede Louis

<<già… accanito>> replica Harry e Louis sorride.

<<quindi è il tuo compleanno?>>

<<no.>>

<<come non lo sapessi già>> fa Harry guardandosi intorno.

<<non ho cinque anni, posso festeggiare in un giorno che non sia proprio quel giorno>> chiarisce Louis

<<quindi non è oggi?>> fa Harry poco convinto.

<<forse >> fa Louis divertito.

Harry lo guarda intensamente <<avrei in mente un regalo>>

<<avresti… oppure hai?>>

In quel momento un ragazzo si avvicina Harry si volta verso di lui. <<oh Jeff, questo è Louis, è il suo compleanno>>

<<a dire il vero no.>> specifica Louis

<<piacere di conoscerti, io sono Jeff, il ragazzo di Harry>>

<<piacere mio Jeff>> fa Louis

C’è qualche attimo di silenzio un po’ scomodo. Jeff prende la parola. <<vi siete conosciuti ad un corso? Harry non mi ha mai parlato di te e poi ci ritroviamo alla festa per il tuo compleanno... quindi... compagni di corso?>> chiede Jeff

 <<sì>> dicono in coro.

<<uhm… perché non me lo hai detto, sei stato molto vago in macchina>>

<<non ci conosciamo molto a dire il vero. non credevo fosse importante>> specifica Harry

<<già… non siamo così amici, anzi non siamo amici>> dice Louis

Jeff fa una faccia strana <<oh… conoscenti?>>

<<una specie, non c’è molto da spiegare, ti incroci un paio di volte nel campus, scambi due chiacchiere futili in caffetteria… tutto qua>> dice Louis

<<esatto.>> fa Harry annuendo in modo forse troppo vistoso

Poi Jeff bisbiglia qualcosa al suo orecchio

<<ok, saluto Louis e ti raggiungo subito>> dice Harry

 <<alla prossima occasione Louis>> fa Jeff.

<<certo, con piacere>> dice Louis

Jeff li lascia.

I due si guardano

<<fai veramente schifo>> dice Louis

<<che?>> chiede Harry

<<mi stavi rimorchiando>> dice Louis

<<ti stavo proponendo un regalo, ma non ho mai detto quando>>

<<ma il tuo ragazzo è qui>>

<<ma che ti frega? Non conta nulla giusto?>>

<<non mi va di…>> Louis non sa di preciso come finire quella frase.

<<abbiamo già fatto tutto quello che potevamo alle sue spalle>> dice Harry

<<Tu lo hai fatto. Io non ho un ragazzo, senti, perché non ci provi davvero?>> fa Louis e non sa perché se la stia prendendo tanto.

<<a fare che?>> chiede Harry

<<ad essere fedele, a impegnarti in questa storia>> dice Louis

<<cosa? Mi stai davvero dicendo una cosa del genere?>> fa Harry incredulo.

<<no, tu lo hai detto. E poi mi hai scopato. Ma adesso sono io a dirtelo. Non mi va di mettermi in mezzo>> dice Louis e davvero non sa perché aver conosciuto Jeff lo metta così a disagio.

<<ci sei già stato in mezzo>> specifica Harry

<<no. Tu mi ci hai messo. Io nemmeno volevo sapere il tuo nome, ora so il tuo nome, il tuo cognome e pure il nome del tuo ragazzo…>> dice Louis veramente frustrato

 <<quindi FINE DEI GIOCHI>>

Harry spalanca la bocca. Poi la richiude, poi pensa al fatto che quella discussione è assurda e che Jeff lo sta aspettando e che tutto non doveva andare così <<non mi va di lasciarlo>> perché a quel punto Harry ha questa pazza sensazione che quella possa essere una reazione data dalla gelosia, ma

<<non devi lasciarlo. Non per me>> dice Louis

<<non lo farei.>> dice subito Harry, ha decisamente pensato la cosa sbagliata.

<<e chi cazzo se ne frega!!! La tua vita non mi riguarda, non avrebbe mai dovuto riguardarmi>> fa Louis e praticamente stanno per litigare sul serio. forse stanno già litigando sul serio. <<senti, vattene! grazie della visita, spero tu abbia goduto il tuo tempo, ma vattene. Il tuo ragazzo ti aspetta>> dice Louis

<<ma se tu volessi->> fa Harry, ma davvero non dovrebbe dire una cosa del genere è solo che non riesce a smettere di vedere qualcosa in loro due e qualcosa in quella reazione, sa di sembrare disperato e quasi patetico. Specie perché Louis lo sta praticamente cacciando.  

<<FINE DEI GIOCHI HARRY>> dice Louis alzando la voce.

E allora Harry se ne va. Fine dei giochi. Giusto? Ma… pensa Harry, lui non stava giocando.

 

Non c’è nulla da volere, pensa Louis e lui non vuole, le persone si feriscono e si fanno del male, non ha importanza quanto impegno uno ci metta. Succede sempre qualcosa e si soffre. Più cose conosci più ne dovrai dimenticare. Fine dei giochi, perché era un gioco quello. Fine.

 

-

Due mesi passano

Louis riprende la sua solita routine. Meno la caccia, la caccia è un po’ in stallo, ma la scuola e lo studio e … riprendere le cose per come le aveva lasciate, non è facile.

Un giorno sta vagando per la città e perde un passaggio così si ritrova alla fermata dell’autobus e seduto accanto c’è un ragazzo molto alto, con dei bellissimi riccioli castano dorato. Occhi castani vispi e grandi.

Si mettono a parlare del più e del meno. Scoprono di avere alcune passioni in comune. Louis non capisce sempre le sue battute, ma finiscono per frequentarsi un po’. Da amici. Anche se non sono amici, perché Louis sa che non vuole amici. Ma lo conosce e non gli va di fare nessuna mossa, non gli va di fare nulla. Matt, il nome, non dice nulla e fluisce nella routine di Louis.

Una sera lo invita a mangiare qualcosa e poi butta la bomba sul tavolo.

<<mi sono innamorato di te. tu sei straordinario e vorrei essere il tuo ragazzo.>> dice Matt con gli occhi sinceri.

Louis resta sbigottito.

Sa di non essere innamorato. Ma sono un paio di settimane che si chiede come possa essere stare con qualcuno, avere qualcuno. Matt è dolce e premuroso. Matt è anche bello, forse non gli fa venire voglia di mangiarselo vivo come succedeva con- va beh, e non sempre si capiscono. Non sempre Matt capisce il sarcasmo di Louis, ma sembra giusto. Ecco giusto e al momento opportuno.

Quindi annuisce. Matt gli prende la mano.

Quando sono davanti alla stanza di Louis, si baciano.

Nessun fuoco d’artificio, ma non importa. E’la cosa giusta. Sembra il momento giusto.

Matt gli dice che non vuole affrettare i tempi, quindi si prendono il loro tempo prima di finire a fare sesso.

Il sesso è sesso.

Quel che deve succedere, succede.

Non ci sono esplosioni di passione, la pelle non prende fuoco e nessuno urla cose oscene e sconnesse, ma va bene.

La giusta misura.

La cosa giusta. Al momento opportuno.

 

-

È la sera prima della fine dei corsi.

Louis ha impacchettato tutto.

Stasera festa e poi si torna a casa per un po’

Matt non abita nella sua stessa città ma sanno cosa fare, hanno deciso di provarci.

Matt passa a prenderlo nella sua stanza verso le dieci.

<<sei pronto?>>

<<sì>> dice Louis

Louis chiude la stanza.

 

La festa è decisamente gremita, è stata organizzata dai ragazzi della radio quindi è presente praticamente tutto il campus.

Louis lascia Matt e va a prendere da bere.

Tra la folla scorge un viso famigliare ma non riesce a collocarlo nella memoria.

Poi vede accanto una testa piena di riccioli.

Ecco. Deve essere Jeff o Jack, Jeff. Sì Jeff. Il ragazzo di Harry.

A quanto pare ci è riuscito. Si è impegnato abbastanza da stare ancora con quel tizio.  

Beh calcolando che anche lui sta con qualcuno prima o poi chiunque ce la fa a non restare da solo, per lo meno lui non ha mai tradito Matt.

Non può dire lo stesso di Harry con Jeff. Pensa quella cosa con una punta di acidità.

Prende le due birre e attraversa la stanza per tornare da Matt

<<tieni caro>> Dice

<<grazie tesoro. Mi sei mancato>> Matt è veramente molto sdolcinato

Lui alza gli occhi al cielo.

<<esiste un bagno?>> chiede

<<credo sia su per le scale>> gli fa Matt

<<okay, mi terresti la birra?>>

<<certo tesoro>> Risponde Matt

Louis lo lascia a va verso le scale, facendolo passa accanto a Jeff ed Harry, ma non alza lo sguardo di proposito.

Sale le scale. La fila è abbastanza lunga anche se pensava peggio, si appoggia al muro e aspetta.

Dopo poco sente qualcuno poggiarsi alla parete accanto a lui.

<<Lou>>

Fa una smorfia. Non è stupito <<certo>> dice. <<Harry, quale piacere>>

<<ho visto che sei in compagnia>> la butta lì Harry.

<<lo hai visto?>> chiede Louis

<<certo, non sei invisibile. A dire il vero ti avevo già visto un paio di volte con quel tizio. Tuo cugino?>> chiede Harry.

<<no, il mio ragazzo. Da quattro mesi,>> poi ci pensa << credo>>

<<romantico.>> fa Harry. poi lo guarda <<quindi alla fine, nessuna relazione è diventato una relazione>> commenta.

<<già... ho pensato: voglio provarci anche io con questa cosa, stare con qualcuno>> poi sorride << essere fedele>> Poi guarda dritto negli occhi di Harry<<e ci sto riuscendo. non è così difficile, e tu?>>

<<sai benissimo che sto con qualcuno>> fa Harry.

<<e sei fedele giusto?>> Chiede Louis malizioso

<<sì. Da quando sei sparito dalla circolazione>> dice Harry innervosito.

<<vedi? Magari l’ho fatto per te>> fa Louis da perfetto stronzo.

<<sì certo>> Harry non ci sta a dargli così tante soddisfazioni. <<E il sesso? Come va? Ti fa gridare e implorare mentre è dentro di te?>> va dritto al punto Harry.

<<sei un po’ impertinente, ma ti dirò :Tutto sommato non mi lamento.>> fa Louis e si pente nel momento esatto in cui lo dice.

<<uhm… eccitante>> Dice Harry sarcastico.

<<beh come non ti puoi lamentare tu del resto.>> fa Louis

<<non mi sono mai lamentato>> fa Harry.

<<già… te ne do atto. Sembravi solo disperato il più delle volte a giudicare dalla foga con cui mi sbattevi da ogni parte>> Louis rincara la dose.

<<non andarci così pensate coi ricordi, potresti eccitarti>> fa Harry, ormai è un botta e risposta.

<<mi so trattenere>>

<<hai imparato? Perché non ti è mai riuscito tanto bene.>>

Poi Harry si avvicina all’orecchio di Louis. e sussurra <<più forte, più forte. Ancora, ancora, adoro il tuo cazzo Harry>> imitando Louis.

Louis socchiude gli occhi un momento. Merda! <<mmm… è tutto il giorno che ci penso, tu non sai cosa voglio farti, mi fai impazzire>> lo ripaga Louis

Harry si morde le labbra. <<beh vedo che ti ricordi piuttosto bene>>

<<magari sono le stesse cose che sento ogni giorno.>> dice Louis da perfetto stronzo al quadrato.

<<magari sono le cose che dico sempre.>> fa Harry, questo gioco lo sanno fare entrambi.

Merda! È una specie di lotta a chi ha perso l’osso migliore.

<<ma comunque… è andata bene alla fine.>> dice Louis.

<<già…>> fa Harry.

La fila è arrivata a Louis. <<tocca a me.>> e mette la mano sulla maniglia.

Entra in bagno.

Merda, merda, fottutissimo Harry Styles. Fottiti.

Ripensa alle volte in cui ha davvero urlato quelle cose. Fottiti!

Poi esce e Harry non è nemmeno più nella fila. Sta per approcciare le scale, quando una mano gli afferra il braccio e lo trascina in una specie di sgabuzzino

<<che cazz!>>

<<shhhhhhhhh>>

<<Harry!>>

<<shhhhhhhhhhhh>>

Si baciano. Si baciano e si toccano, fanno fatica a decidere da cosa cominciare.

<<no>> Dice Louis <<non posso, non è giusto, non puoi.>>

<<shhhhh, ti prego non puoi farmi questo.>> fa Harry

<<a te? non posso fare questo a lui!!!>> dice Louis staccandosi

Harry tira un pugno al muro <<vaffanculo Louis. se tu avessi voluto>>  

<<NO, non continuare, è andata. Era un gioco ricordi? Non una relazione>> lo ferma Louis.

<<vaffanculo. Non è giusto, tu non sai quello che voglio io e non sai perché ho giocato secondo le tue regole, le tue regole del cazzo!!!>> dice Harry.

Ma Louis in realtà lo sa. Il ricordo del sesso con Harry diventa un’urgenza, misto al bisogno di non lasciarlo andare, non così, non mentre è arrabbiato. Così tutto si ferma e Louis lo abbassa lo sguardo, <<non qui.>> dice piano.

Harry spalanca gli occhi c’è un momento in cui vorrebbe fargli mille domande. Hai cambiato idea? Allora anche tu lo senti e mi vuoi? Mi vuoi per quanto? Per una notte? Per sempre?

Ma dice <<da me?>>

<<quando?>>  

<<dammi il tuo numero>> chiede Harry.

Louis trattiene il fiato, c’è ancora una piccola resistenza. E se si perdesse e se lo perdesse dopo questo?

<<avanti Lou>> lo prega Harry

Louis digita il numero sul telefono di Harry, non è ancora uscito da quello stanzino, che già ha ricevuto uno squillo. Scende le scale di corsa, buttando l’occhio alla chiamata persa, ora ha il suo numero, ora deve solo aspettare e poi si vedranno e poi saranno ancora insieme e poi… e poi?

 

Qualche momento più tardi, quando insieme a Matt sta lasciando la festa per andare nella sua stanza,   Louis prende il telefono e senza farsi notare troppo digita il messaggio.

_< mi dispiace, non posso farlo. Ti auguro una bella estate._

E poi mette il telefono in tasca e lo spegne.

Non è per Matt. Non è per essere fedele. Non è una scelta riferita a loro due. È una scelta per sé stesso. Perché sa che ancora una volta con Harry significherebbe confermare quella cosa che continua a sentire dentro ogni volta che quel ragazzo con gli occhi verdi lo guarda o anche solo sfiora.

Appartenenza.

E lui è solo lui, non appartiene a nessuno. Perché le persone poi si stancano e si fanno male e vanno via nei modi peggiori.

-

L’estate è trascorsa. Dopo solo due settimane Louis ha rotto con Matt.

Il problema è che in quelle due settimane non ha mai pensato a lui. Ma ad Harry.

Quel loro ultimo incontro lo ha lasciato frustrato e confuso e poi i pensieri sono passati dai ricordi, al desiderio, all’insofferenza, fino alla consapevolezza. È come se quel ragazzo che doveva solo essere di passaggio, senza nome, senza storia, avesse posto un sigillo su di lui. E ogni altro ragazzo, ogni altro paio d’occhi e l’odore di un’altra pelle sembrano solo un furto. Uno sfregio a quel sigillo.

 

Al ritorno a scuola Louis è stanco. La mente sempre affollata di pensieri. Prova a buttarsi nei corsi e nello studio. Lascia perdere le interazioni sociali. Cerca un modo per distrarsi.

Un giorno è appoggiato al bancone della caffetteria in attesa del suo tè caldo, quando un tizio biondo gli picchia contro.

Louis si volta e il ragazzo lo guarda.

<<scusa, sono inciampato>> dice

<<nessun problema>> fa Louis.

Sente gli occhi del ragazzo ancora su di lui.

<<serve qualcosa?>> chiede Louis

<<ti ho già visto vero?>> dice il biondo.

<<non saprei probabilmente in giro per il campus>> fa Louis.  E mentre lo guarda si rende conto che anche per lui non è una faccia nuova, lo ha già visto, nella stessa caffetteria. Con una ragazza e con-

<<sei… Louis Tom-qualcosa?>>

<<Tomlinson>> fa Louis

Il ragazzo si irrigidisce. <<wow>> ma non sembra per nulla stupito e meravigliato.

Louis non sa come prendere quella cosa <<come prego?>>

<<sei tu.>> dice il ragazzo << il Louis di Harry>>

<<ti sbagli>> fa Louis per istinto.

<<certo. Lui-accidenti.>> fa il tizio <<dovrei prenderti a calci lo sai?>>

<<tu?cosa? e per cosa?>> fa Louis

<<non sono il tipo, comunque>> lo rassicura il ragazzo

<<hey, ma che diavolo stai blaterando? Io non ho fatto nulla>> dice Louis.

<<lo so, credimi! Lo so eccome. Che non hai fatto nulla. beh avresti dovuto fare qualcosa!!! E non dovrei dirtele queste cose e Harry mi ammazzerà appena lo scoprirà>> fa il tipo

<<ma di che diavolo parli???>> dice Louis

<<sei un idiota.>> dice il ragazzo.

<<cosa?>>

<<sì, perché solo un idiota poteva spezzare il cuore di Harry! è un ragazzo meraviglioso e il mio più caro amico. Non se lo meritava, okay?>> fa il tizio con un curioso ma anche inquietante accento irlandese.

<<ho spezzato cosa?>> fa Louis

<<Il suo cuore.>> Poi il ragazzo prende il proprio ordine e si allontana, Louis lo guarda sbalordito.

Il biondo si gira ancora una volta <<SEI UN IDIOTA>>

Mezza caffetteria si volta verso di lui. Vorrebbe sprofondare, ma sta ancora cercando di capire.

<<il tuo tè>> Fa la ragazza del bar

Louis lascia i soldi e prende la tazza.

Ma nella sua testa c’è un enorme punto di domanda.

<<il suo cosa?>> Dice come stesse ancora parlando con quel tizio

 -----

Dopo un paio di giorni Louis incontra il biondo nei corridoi, ancora lo stesso sguardo.

Poi succede ancora una volta nel giardino del campus e poi in biblioteca.

Adesso Louis ne ha un po’ piene le palle.

<<hey! Hey tu>> gli dice.

<<che vuoi idiota!?>> fa il ragazzo

<<la smetti? Stai facendo una sorta di mobbing lo sai?>> gli dice.

<<non so cosa sia e non mi importa.>> risponde il tipo irlandese.

<<senti non so cosa ti abbia detto Harry di noi e non importa molto. Ma ti sei fatto l’idea sbagliata>>

<<ah sì?>>

<<ovviamente.>> dice Louis, ovviamente, appunto.

<<quindi quale sarebbe invece l’idea giusta?>> chiede il ragazzo

<<noi, io e lui, insomma noi… insomma abbiamo fatto sesso, qualche volta, ma non avevamo nessuna relazione ed era solo sesso e poi lui si è messo con un tipo. E poi io mi sono messo con un tipo e… basta.>> dice Louis

<<e chi l’ha decisa questa cosa?>> chiede il ragazzo

<<quale cosa?>> chiede Louis

<<che fosse una cosa solo di sesso… tu o lui?>> fa il tizio

<<andava bene a tutti e due>> dice Louis sicuro

<<Harry non è il tipo.>> dice il biondo scuotendo la testa.

<<lo è invece, lo è stato eccome>> fa Louis.

<<e perché secondo te?>> chiede il ragazzo come stesse parlando con un cretino.

<<per fare sesso?>> risponde Louis quasi prendendolo in giro.

<<per farlo con te.>> dice il biondo << per avere te.>> fa come se gli stesse mostrando la scoperta dell'acqua calda << l’unico accesso che gli hai concesso erano i tuoi pantaloni>> poi sembra voglia prenderlo a parolacce, ma si ferma << impazziva nel vedere che a te non importasse nemmeno sapere il suo nome e poi ha provato a mollare quando ha capito che non aveva speranza. Tu sei sparito e lui ha conosciuto un ragazzo>>

<<Jeff>> dice Louis interdetto.

<<sì Jeff, un bravo ragazzo, ma Harry non riusciva a sganciarsi da te, dall’ossessione di averti, ma va bene perché tu non vuoi relazioni, lui sta male, ma non può non cedere ogni volta e poi arrivi a fargli pure la predica perché sai, tu non vuoi relazioni>> il biondo parla a ruota libera << solo che poi ti metti con un tipo e la prima volta che ti ha visto…>> dice << tu non c’eri, o meglio tu non sapevi che lui era lì e ti vedeva. E io ero lì e giuro di aver sentito il suo cuore andare in frantumi.>> fa il ragazzo e sembra davvero sentire ancora quel dolore. << Sei mai stato a guardare un tuo amico mentre riceve una botta del genere, o mentre piange?>> poi continua << Poi ti ha visto a quella festa, voleva fare il duro. E ha pensato “adesso me lo riprendo” adesso che vuole una relazione me lo riprendo. Ma tu niente. Gli hai dato buca. Sai cosa mi ha scritto quella notte?>> dice il ragazzo, Louis non sa cosa dire <<io, non->>

e il ragazzo recita quella frase come l'avesse letta e riletta mille volte <<pensavo che innamorarmi fossa la cosa più bella della mia vita, ma innamorarmi di lui è stata la cosa peggiore che mi sia mai capitata. Ha detto che non viene. Dice di passare una bella estate. Voglio strapparmi il cuore da petto. Ni’ (io sono NI') ti prego, aiutami a dimenticarlo. >> e Ni' resta a fissare Louis e lo odia davvero, si sente.

Louis ha gli occhi spalancati. <<io non sapevo, io non credevo. Non->>

<<credevi fosse come te? uno che sì fa un ragazzo dietro l’altro senza voler sapere nulla>> fa Ni

<<io non volevo sapere nulla.>> dice Louis quasi giustificandosi.

<<beh tu non sai un cazzo!>> fa l'irlandese.

Poi Louis si schiarisce la voce. <<lo hai fatto?>> <<cosa?>> chiede il ragazzo confuso.

<<lo hai aiutato a dimenticarmi?>> chiede Louis <<mi ha dimenticato?>>

<< sì. Lo ha fatto. Non ci sono più idioti nella sua vita. Sai? Ognuno è fatto a suo modo. e non voglio dire che tu sia fatto male, ma non riesco a capire davvero->> dice Ni

Louis lo guarda ancora fermo una frase indietro.

<<come puoi aver avuto tra le mani il cuore di Harry e non avergli dato nessun peso?>> gli chiede

<<non lo sapevo.>> risponde Louis << Non lo sapevo che quello fosse il suo cuore. Credevo fosse->>

<<come te?>>

<<già… come me.>> Dice Louis.

<<mi dispiace per te>> Dice Ni e non è più così arrabbiato. Ma non concede nulla. deve essere davvero un grande amico, pensa Louis.

La discussione è finita. Ni riprende a camminare e Louis va nella direzione opposta.

 

I pensieri di Louis sono i seguenti.

_Non lo sapevo._

_Merda_

_Non lo sapevo._

_Mi ha dimenticato._

_Niente più idioti nella sua vita._

 

Passano altre due settimane.

Louis scappa dalla propria stanza per overdose da studio e noia mortale.

Va alla caffetteria.

Ormai non va spesso nei locali. Anzi non ci va per nulla.

Ogni suo pensiero ora gira intorno al non sprecare tempo, ma non come lo intendeva prima. Ora vuole che ogni cosa nella sua vita sia qualcosa. Nomi, informazioni, basta cose futili o dimenticabili.

Si siede ad un tavolino, tazza di tè nella mano.

Dopo poco sente delle risate, la porta che si apre e poi richiude e dei passi. Qualcuno cammina e va a sedersi qualche tavolo più in là.

Sono quelli della radio e, ovvio, Harry. Non lo vede da tantissimo tempo.

Nick, quello che non sta mai zitto e che girerebbe sempre con un occhio di bue puntato addosso siede con il braccio intorno alle spalle di Harry.

_Non pensare alle sue spalle. Alle volte in cui ti ci sei aggrappato. Non pensare a nulla Louis_

Louis tiene la testa bassa e sta voltato di tre quarti.

_Bevi il tuo tè e non fare nulla._

La ragazza porta le bevande ai ragazzi al tavolo e poi si ferma da Louis a consegnarli il resto.

<<grazie>> Dice Louis e alza lo sguardo e in quel momento incontra gli occhi sbarrati di Harry.

Cerca di fare un sorriso che gli riesce proprio male.

C’è qualche bisbiglio e poi sente dei passi avvicinarsi.

<<uhm.. Louis?>>

Louis lo guarda <<Harry>>

<<come stai?>> fa Harry

<<bene grazie e tu?>>

<<uhm… bene direi>> risponde Harry, ma Louis lo vede indugiare un  po'.

<<ti va di… sederti?>> gli chiede un po’ insicuro

<<oh>> dice Harry <<prendo il mio caffe e- un attimo soltanto>>

Louis lo guarda inciampare in una sedia, prendere il caffè e dire qualcosa nell’orecchio di Nick.

 

Poi torna.

<<ciao di nuovo>> gli fa

<<ciao a te>>

<<ho conosciuto un tuo amico qualche settimana fa>> Dice Louis

<<credo di aver capito>> fa Harry <<Niall>>

Ni, Niall, certo. <<sei fortunato ad avere un amico così.>> dice Louis.

<<lo sono>> Poi Harry si schiarisce la voce.

<<te lo ha detto quindi?>> Chiede Louis

<<di averti incontrato, sì. Mi ha detto avete fatto una bella chiacchierata e che vi siete trovati molto d’accordo.>> fa Harry.

Louis ride ironico <<già.>> Poi guarda Harry <<sono molto cresciuti>> dice indicando i capelli

Harry annuisce

<<stai molto bene>> dice Louis

<<anche tu. anche i tuoi capelli sono cresciuti. E la barba.>> dice Harry

<<già… non mi sto curando moltissimo. Credo finirò per somigliare a un senzatetto>>

<<stai bene. Ti trovo bene>>

<<non sai mentire Styles.>>

<<non sto mentendo.>>

Poi scivolano in diverse conversazioni. La scuola. Lo studio. L’estate.

Louis gli racconta di Matt. E Harry gli racconta di Jeff, del fatto che è finita. Che avrebbe dovuto capirlo subito. (probabilmente quando aveva fatto sesso con Louis la prima volta) Il tè e il caffè finiscono.

<<ora torno in camera. anche se credo vomiterò alla vista del libro.>> fa Louis

<<noi stiamo andando in un pub. Pizza al metro e birra.>> fa Harry

<<credo prenderò un take away per strada>> dice Louis

<<certo.>> fa Harry

<<scusami ma non sono abbastanza hipster per i tuoi amici e devo davvero mettermi sotto.>> fa Louis

Harry sorride alla battuta sugli hipster. Un po' meno al pensiero di Louis messo sotto, sotto il suo corpo.

<<ma tu non smettere di portare quelle cose nei capelli. Te lo concedo, sei davvero bello così.>> fa indicando il foulard.

Harry arrossisce.

<<è stato un piacere Louis. rivederti intendo. Ti trovo bene, molto. Anche se sei un senzatetto.>>

<<devi rivedere i tuoi gusti.>> Poi Louis fa qualcosa che non avrebbe mai creduto di fare nella sua vita. Non fino ad Harry styles.

Prende il proprio telefono e lo passa ad Harry.

<<cosa?>> chiede Harry.

<<fallo, metti il tuo numero, anzi rimetti il tuo numero, se ti va... oppure uno falso se preferisci>>

 Harry prende il telefono, digita il proprio numero poi glielo porge.

<<grazie Harold>>

<<non è il mio nome>>

<<il mio telefono dice il contrario.>> fa Louis sorridendo.

Harry sorride tanto che le fossette sembrano crateri. <<lo userai?>>

<<potrei stupirti sai?>>

E si salutano con un timido abbraccio.

Spontaneo, ma frenato da qualcosa.

 

-questo è il mio. Louis.

Manda il primo messaggio mezz’ora dopo.

Harry risponde.

-lewis

-sei molto coraggioso.

-only the brave

 

Il giorno dopo Louis ha finito il test.

-test finito. Ti è mai capitato di sentirti così: In dovere di festeggiare, ma troppo esausto per fare qualcosa?

-ad ogni test?

-credevo di essere l’unico.

 I messaggi vanno avanti per una settimana.

Tra i due si instaura un dialogo che spazia da una cosa all’altra, con un ironia che forse sono gli unici a comprendere e senza mai una vera e propria fine. Un discordo continuo, un filo che li tiene uniti durante il quotidiano

Ed Harry è felice e Louis è felice. ma sente qualcosa. Una specie di bisogno di chiedere scusa. Ce l’ha dal primo momento che ha rivisto Harry, anzi forse da prima. Da prima ancora di incontrare

Niall.

 

-altro test passato. Wow. Devo essere davvero intelligente a questo punto

-festeggi?

-al solito, troppo stanco. Usare tutto questo cervello è impegnativo. Non ho nemmeno la forza di scendere a prendermi del cibo. Quando mi ritroveranno morto di fame, di qualcosa di carino in mia memoria

-puoi contarci, ma visto che non ho nessun discorso pronto al momento, ti va se ti porto del cibo?

-faresti questo per me?

-dopo averti istruito questo posto non può permettersi di perderti.

-bravo ragazzo.

-venti minuti?

-anche diciannove.

 

 

In quei diciannove minuti che poi diventano diciassette Louis raccoglie quanta più roba possibile dal pavimento della sua stanza, si assicura che Liam e Zayn non tornino. E si fa una doccia veloce e va in panico.

Bussano alla porta

<<hey>>Saluta Harry

<<hey a te, straniero>>Dice louis <<sono particolarmente felice di vederti>>

<<hai fame?>> fa Harry

<<sto per morire>>

I due si siedono al tavolo della piccola cucina. Mangiano e si sorridono.

<<mi rendo conto solo ora che è venerdì. Non dovresti uscire e fare baldoria, tu che puoi?>> chiede Louis

<<anche tu puoi>> fa Harry

<<no. Io sono morto.>>

<<non ancora. Comunque non potevo lasciarti morire.>> dice Harry

<<ma se devi andare non preoccuparti>> fa Louis

<<mi stai cacciando ora che hai la pancia piena?>> chiede Harry

 I due ridono.

<<non lo farei mai>> dice Louis

Harry fa un sospiro. <<lo hai fatto un sacco di volte.>> Dice <<non lo sto dicendo per rinfacciarlo, scusami- non doveva suonare così>>

<<ma è vero, anzi…>> Louis si schiarisce la voce <<io vorrei chiederti scusa.>>

 Harry spalanca gli occhi.

<<per come sono andate le cose credo…>> Continua Louis << io credevo davvero tu fossi come me. un stronzo o un idiota, non importa.>>

<<tu non potevi saperlo.>> dice Harry

<<ma se ti ho ferito in qualche modo. ti chiedo scusa.  Concedimi di chiederti scusa.>> fa Louis

Harry sospira. <<allora va bene. Scuse accettate.>>

Poi Louis si schiarisce nuovamente la voce. <<e sono felice che tu abbia dimenticato. Che mi abbia dimenticato. Quello che sono stato almeno. Quello che ho fatto o non ho fatto-scusa sto parlando in modo confuso e->>

<<non ho dimenticato>> dice Harry <<Io, ricordo ogni cosa.>> dice Harry.

Un attimo di silenzio

<< intendevo che… Niall mi ha detto che tu->> fa Louis

<<che volevo te.>> dice Harry << che dal primo momento che ti ho visto ti ho voluto e che sono stato uno sciocco a credere che se ti avessi dato quello che cercavi forse->>

<<io non ero la persona giusta in quel momento>> fa Louis

<<lo eri per Matt, poi.>> dice Harry

<<Matt è venuto dopo Jeff. Dopo che sei sparito. E non lo so- inconsciamente ho pensato “se lo può fare lui, posso farlo anche io”>> fa Louis e finalmente lo sta dicendo.

<<perché non mi hai voluto allora? Perché non hai scelto me? perché non c’eri quella notte?>> chiede Harry.

<<ti volevo. Credevo tu fossi- credevo tu vedessi in me solo il sesso>> dice << Sbagliavo, ma non mi hai mai detto nulla. Eri bravo a fare quella parte. La mia parte purtroppo. E il motivo per cui non sono venuto quella notte è che avrei passato l’estate a pensare a te, solo a te.>> poi si schiarisce la voce << cosa che è successa comunque… ma non potevo saperlo e l’dea di averti e poi salutarti di nuovo era… paralizzante>>

<<sono stato così patetico quella notte>> dice Harry

<<no. Tu eri sincero con te stesso.>> fa Louis

<<ma non con te>>

<<nemmeno io sono mai stato sincero con me stesso. >> gli dice Louis <<Perché avresti dovuto farlo tu? è difficile stare con me.>>

<<ma è impossibile stare senza>> sospira Harry tra le parole.

<<Harry->> fa Louis ma Harry lo ferma <<scusami. Non posso fare a meno di risultare patetico quando si parla di te. Ora la smetto, anzi forse è meglio se me ne vado>> dice

<<NO!>> Louis allunga il braccio per trattenere Harry <<non andare, non smettere. Non sei patetico. Tu sei meraviglioso. E io non voglio che tu la smetta.>>

<<Louis>> fa in tempo a dire Harry e Louis chiude la distanza tra di loro.

Harry lo bacia. Il bacio è intenso. Tra le labbra di Louis Harry sospira e poi dice con un accenno di supplica

<<sceglimi questa volta, scegli me>>

Louis lo bacia più forte. <<sì, scelto te, il tuo nome, i tuoi occhi, ogni cosa di te. >> 

 

Harry sorride tra le labbra di Louis e sul suo corpo e sulla sua pelle e Louis sorride con le mani tra i ricci di Harry e anche quando fa scivolare via il foulard dalla sua testa, quando bacia le mani Harry prima che tornino a tracciare un miliardo di linee sul suo corpo.

<<Harry>> sospira. Il suo nome. Come un sigillo.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> se volete fare un saluto e avete qualche richiesta vecchia e nuova mi trovare qua  
>  http://batterseaghost.tumblr.com/  
> lasciate cuoricini e commenti.   
> alla prossima.   
> E.


End file.
